Users often desire to know their present location. Location-based services (e.g., navigation applications) utilize present locations to provide communication services. The accuracy of the location determination can impact the service being provided by the wireless device. For example, GPS-based navigation services within a city that has tall buildings can be inaccurate or sometimes unavailable.